degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:2KE/2KE: I'm Back/Civil Act
I am gonna make this blog short, simple, and sweet. DO NOT '''blow this blog out of proportion like some of you '''ALWAYS do. I am going to act in a mature way and be straight forward with you all. Ready? ---- 2KE is back on the Degrassi Wikia and I am staying whether you like it or not! BEST BELIEVE IT! ---- But there are going to be some major changes. Anxious to know what they are? I will be using a new account named Drayden Montana! I will not be using 2KE anymore. It is time for me to start over and start fresh! All the things I have done on 2KE are erased from my memory! From now on, I am Drayden Montana AKA Adam. I was somewhat skeptical about creating a new account, but in my opinion it will be worth it. :D I know a lot of people want me to explain the events that happened last Friday. This is all I have to say. I DO NOT '''regret making the horrific blog I made last week. In my opinion, some of the users I talked about expressed my anger towards needed the anger lashed to them. I am '''NOT '''apologizing to anyone I hurt nor am I going to beg for anyone's forgiveness. I am completely aware that I damaged many people mentally and emotionally. I heard I even gave one user a panic attack. In the end, after all of the mind fucking I did to people, I honestly don't care what I did. Some of the users needed to see the psychotic side of me. And '''YES! I have a psycho side that I will never reveal again. What I exposed last week was just a little of it. I know a great number of users hate me after the Friday night incident and frankly, I don't care because you haters are no threat to me. Haters are my motivators. I have my circle of friends and I love them like my pecan pie I have waiting for me when I finish typing this. ---- I do ask one thing from everyone. Even though most of us hate each other (I don't hate anyone. I let all of my hate out last week. I am cool as ice) we all need to be civil with one another if we are all going to be on this wikia. This Civil Act was requested by many users a few days ago. I am perfectly okay with being civil. I always were, always will be. The question is will you be civil. Will you be civil? But if some you continue to hold grudges against me or just can't let go of what happened or still continue the favortism. These are the options I suggest for you. 1. Leave the Degrassi Wikia 2. Be all buddy-buddy on other wikias. This place is NOT the only place where you can be social with one another and ignore other users. You can be social on the ChickenFetish Wiki, Chyler Wiki, Thenodrama Wiki, or even the damn Bacon Wiki. Whatever floats your boat. You may think I sound like a douchebaggy bitch and to be real, I don't care. I've been called worse. I just fight for what I believe in. I GOT NERVE! omfg do you all remember that Hannah Montana song I Got Nerve? OMFG trololololololol That was all I had to say. Have fun on the wikia <3 I also wanna give a shout-out to my TRUE FRIENDS here on the wiki: Rynen, Bethany, Jackie, Claudia, Caydence, Michi, Sabrina, Saby, Angelina, Camille, Preston, Topaz, Tayler, Nix, Nate, Troy, Sus, Taya, Nikolas, Maria, Tifa, Hunter's sexy ass, and Olivia :D mmm this pecan pie is delish :D Category:Blog posts